Senja
by suzhumiya arlovskaya
Summary: Senja itu memberikan kehangatan dan suasana baru bagi Aria-sang gadis antisosial.


Senja

.

.

.

.

_Vocaloid adalah milik Yamaha Corp. etc. sepenuhnya, tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aria menatap pintu gerbang taman itu.

Tua, berkarat, dan hampir tidak bisa dibuka.

Padahal, dulunya gerbang itu sangat indah. Cantik. Menawan. Bisa menarik siapa saja untuk mengunjungi taman yang dilindunginya.

Seperti saat itu. Ya, saat Aria dan Mikuo pertama kali bertemu.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, sore ini Aria pergi ke taman bunga yang ada di dekat sekolahnya dulu. Dia senang menulis puisi di sana, tentunya sendirian. Itulah kebiasaanya tiap sore hari.

Sore itu dia duduk di bangku dekat hamparan bunga matahari. Entah kenapa, diantara banyak bunga yang bermekaran di sana, dia paling menyukai bunga matahari.

Bunga matahari

engkau bak mentari

pancarkan sinarmu

pancarkan keharumanmu

tuk membuat orang bahagia

aku ingin sepertimu

memancarkan cahaya

memancarkan keharuman,

tuk membantu orang lain.

Tapi ku tak bisa melakukannya

aku terlalu takut sepertimu,

mati tak dipedulikan

oleh orang yang kau beri cahaya

oleh orang yang kau beri penerangan

oleh orang yang kau beri kehangatan

oh bunga matahari

aku takut menjadi dirimu

walaupun aku ingin menjadi sepertimu

dan itu membuatku menangis

di dalam kemelankolisan hidupku.

Tiba-tiba Aria berhenti menulis. Puisnya kali ini malah seperti diary. Dia malah menumpahkan semua kegundahannya pada suatu sastra yang tak bersalah.

Ini terlalu melankolis.

Itu yang dibatinkannya. Menurutnya itu terlalu melankolis bagi seorang anti sosial yang memang ingin mengambil jalannya seegois mungkin sehingga dampaknya buruk bagi dirinya, seperti dia sendiri.

Ya. Aria seorang perempuan anti sosial. Tak satu pun orang yang ingin dijadikannya teman, apalagi sahabat. Dia menganggap itu merepotkan, dan dia pernah mengungkapkan hal itu di depan teman-teman sekelasnya. Lalu, sekalian saja. Semua orang langsung menjauhinya, dan terkabullah keinginannya untuk sendirian. Tanpa seorang pun yang menyukainya.

Kemudian, karena terlalu malu akibat ucapannya, Aria meminta berhenti sekolah dan hanya home schooling. Untungnya orang tuanya menyetujuinya, mengingat Aria juga orang yang pernah dibully saat dia SD, kalau-kalau Aria dibully lagi karena mengucapkan hal itu, makanya lebih baik Aria home schooling saja.

Makanya, pelariannya adalah menulis puisi yang rata-rata bertema kesedihan dan melankolis, yaitu pelampiasan seluruh kegundahannya. Tapi, menurutnya puisi tadi terlalu melankolis dan cenderung aneh, tak seperti puisi tentang kegundahannya yang lain.

Namun, Aria pun berpikir sejenak. Sastra yang indah itu bisa jadi berasal dari kegundahan penciptanya. Ia kan bercita-cita menjadi seseorang yang dapat mengubah dunia dengan puisinya.

Tapi, dia segera membuang pikiran itu sejauh mungkin dan merobek kertas yang ditulisinya puisi tadi, kemudian menggumpalnya dan melemparnya ke dalam tempat sampah. Tapi meleset.

Aria pun bangkit dan memungut sampah itu, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam bak sampah.

Hufh ... Aku bikin puisi baru saj-

Dia berhenti bermonolog karena melihat seseorang yang mengambil tempat duduknya semula. Dia laki-laki sebaya Aria, dengan warna rambut _teal _ yang muda.

Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah ketika lelaki itu menyadari kalau ada buku di sampingnya, kemudian membuka buku itu, dan membaca puisi buatan Aria.

Aria segera menarik buku itu dari pegangan laki-laki asing itu dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya.

"Oh, rupanya itu bukumu ... Maaf karena aku telah membacanya," kata laki-laki itu lembut.

"Huh," Aria memalingkan wajahnya dari laki-laki asing yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Belum saja kenal, sudah berani membuka buku privasi Aria.

"Sudah kubilang, aku minta maaf!" kata laki-laki itu. "Oh iya, rasanya kita pernah bertemu. Dimana, ya?"

Pernah bertemu? Ngawur, nih! Batin Aria.

Aria kan sudah berhenti sekolah, kerjaannya cuma belajar atau membuat puisi di rumah, atau di taman ini. Apa laki-laki itu bertemu dengannya di taman ini? Tapi kan Aria tak mau bertatap muka dengan orang-orang. Karena menurutnya itu adalah hal yang agak aneh untuk seseorang yang benci bergaul atau anti sosial seperti dirinya. Atau laki-laki itu bertemu dengannya saat Aria masih bersekolah di Crypton Junior High School? Tapi Aria hanya bersekolah di sana selama 1 bulan, dan hanya mengenal beberapa orang di kelasnya. Dia jarang bertatap muka dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekolahnya.

"Ah! Iya! Di Crypton High! Kita pernah bertemu di sana. Ya, kan?" kata laki-laki itu.

Tapi, kita tahu kalau ... Tadi kan sudah dibilang. Aria kan tak mau bertatap muka dengan seseorang. Jadi Aria tidak tahu kalau laki-laki ini pernah bertemu dengannya di Crypton High.

"Jangan sok kenal, ah! Kita kan enggak pernah bertemu di sana!" kata Aria. Namun dia segera menutup mulutnya dengan wajah merah. Ini suatu hal aneh. Aria bisa ngomong selancar itu dengan orang asing.

"Ah, mungkin kau lupa. Atau tidak sadar. Kau ingat saat pertama kalinya kau pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah?" kata laki-laki itu.

Aria mengingat. Dia memang pernah pergi ke perpustakaan, untuk pertama kalinya sekaligus terakhir kalinya karena besoknya dia sudah berhenti sekolah. Saat itu dia hanya melihat-lihat buku, dan ... Menabrak seseorang. Tapi dia langsung lari menuju kelasnya. Tabrak lari, begitulah.

"Ya," kata Aria lirih. "aku ingat."

"Aku adalah orang yang kau tabrak!" kata laki-laki itu. "Tapi, kenapa setelah hari itu aku tidak melihatmu lagi?"

Aria malas menjawab. Siapa tahu laki-laki ini akan menertawakannya kalau dia menceritakan tentang keberhentiannya bersekolah dan alasannya.

"Aku ..., berhenti sekolah," kata Aria lirih.

"Hah?" kata laki-laki itu, bengong. "Ahahahahaha! Sama dong!"

Awalanya Aria ingin marah karena laki-laki itu tertawa. Tapi, ternyata dia juga berhenti sekolah.

"Aku juga berhenti sekolah setelah beberapa hari dari kejadian itu. Aku berhenti karena harus menjalani kemoterapi." kata laki-laki itu.

Kemoterapi?

"Ka-kamu-"

"Ya ... Begitulah. Aku baru divonis terkena kanker darah, tapi belum terlalu parah, karena aku masih bisa berjalan-jalan ke luar rumah. Tapi lebih baik diterapi saja, kata ibuku." kata laki-laki itu.

Aria terdiam. Laki-laki itu juga berhenti sekolah. Tapi karena penyakitnya. Dia? Berhenti hanya karena kemelankolisannya dalam masalah bergaul.

"Oh iya. Kulihat di buku itu, banyak puisinya. Itu buatanmu?" kata laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk buku yang dipegang Aria.

Aria mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau aku sih suka membacanya saja! Terutama puisi yang indah dan bertema sesuatu yang menyenangkan, misalnya persahabatan. Kalau puisi kegundahan, aku tidak terlalu suka. Kan puisi kegundahan itu tidak ada gunanya." Kata Mikuo dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Aria diam. Tidak berguna. Puisi tentang kegundahan itu tidak berguna. Memang. Tapi menumpahkan kegundahan dalam puisi itu kan pelarian bagi Aria!

Aria ingin protes karena tidak terima dengan opini laki-laki itu soal puisi kegundahan. Tapi laki-laki itu buka mulut sebelum Aria protes.

"Tapi, menumpahkan kegundahan di puisi itu diperlukan juga, tapi sekali-kali. Kalau tidak, kau akan menjadi orang yang melankolis."

Jleb.

Melankolis.

Aria ingin protes. Tapi itu benar! Itu fakta. Buktinya, Aria memang orang yang melankolis. Selalu menyendiri. Membuat puisi yang selalu bertema kegundahan.

Aria ingin buka mulut, tapi ternyata laki-laki itu berdiri.

"Sudah senja. Enggak baik perempuan sepertimu masih belum pulang." kata laki-laki itu, berjalan pelan menuju gerbang taman itu. Hendak pulang. Aria segera mengejarnya,

"A-ano-"

"Hatsune Mikuo. Itu namaku." kata laki-laki itu tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"A-Aria! Panggil aku Aria!" kata Aria, walau suaranya agak kecil. Tapi laki-laki itu tak mempedulikannya. Hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik ke arah Aria.

"Jaa ne, Aria."

"Jaa ne!"

Aria menutup mulutnya, refleks. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia bisa berinteraksi sebaik itu dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

.

.

.

.

Sore yang cerah untuk Aria kembali pergi ke taman itu. Tentunya untuk menulis puisi lagi. Tapi dengan tema keceriaan. Lalu, dia berharap Mikuo datang hari ini. Entah kenapa Aria menunggunya, tapi yang pasti Aria ingin ada seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara hari ini.

Dia pun mulai menulis puisi di dalam bukunya.

Burung beterbangan

Awan putih berarak

dengan latar biru cerah

Sungai mengalir

memantulkan permata langit

Bunga bermekaran

dengan semi yang berbeda

Sore ini adalah sore terbaik

yang ingin kubagikan

kepada kawan baru

Kuharap dia memiliki

sore yang indah juga

Agar kami

dapat berbagi bersama

"Hai. Jumpa lagi!" sapa seseorang. Dengan refleks, Aria menutup bukunya dengan bunyi nyaring.

"A-a- gomen!" kata Aria malu. Refleksnya tadi disertai dengan wajah kaget yang lucu.

"Ahahahaha! Wajahmu lucu sekali!" kata Mikuo.

Kata-kata Mikuo tadi membuat Aria cemberut. Mikuo sadar, kemudian meminta maaf.

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf!" kata Mikuo. "Oh iya. Enaknya ngomongin apa ya sore-sore begini?"

Aria diam. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan, padahal sejak tadi Aria berharap Mikuo datang untuk dia ajak bicara. Memang, Aria adalah perempuan anti sosial yang aneh.

"Tentang puisi?" kata Aria.

"Iya juga. Kamu suka menulis puisi apa?" kata Mikuo. "Bukumu yang kemarin itu kan berisi puisi. Tapi aku enggak tau temanya karena hanya membaca beberapa judulnya."

Aria pun malas kalau sudah menyangkut tentang puisinya. Dia malu kalau akan ditertawakan Mikuo jika Mikuo tahu kalau Aria suka membuat puisi bertema kegundahan dan kesedihan. Menurut Mikuo, itu kan enggak berguna. Dan pendapat Mikuo itu tak diabaikan begitu saja oleh Aria. Aria malah mencoba membuat puisi keceriaan seperti tadi karena kata-kata itu. Dia malu kalau Mikuo juga mengetahui soal itu.

"Ehm ... Itu rahasia," kata Aria lirih, sambil memegang erat buku puisinya.

"Ooh ..., rahasia, ya," kata Mikuo, menampakkan wajah acuh tak acuh.

Namun, ternyata Mikuo langsung menyerbu buku yang dipegang Aria, tepat saat Aria lengah. Lalu, terjadilah adegan tarik-menarik buku.

"To-tolong, Mikuo-kun! Le-le-lepaskan! Ini rahasia!" kata Aria sambil terus berusaha menarik bukunya.

"Aku kan mau tahu! Puisimu menarik, sih!" kata Mikuo.

Tiba-tiba pegangan Aria terlepas dan Mikuo hampir terjatuh karena itu.

Aria menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena dia merasa bahwa pipinya sudah merah karena tersipu kata-kata Mikuo.

'Puisimu menarik'. Itu yang terngiang-ngiang di telinganya dan membuatnya tersipu.

"Kamu kenapa, Ar-"

"Baca saja, tidak apa!" kata Aria sambil kembali duduk dan masih saja menutup wajahnya.

Mikuo hanya mengangkat bahunya, bingung mengapa Aria segampang itu memperbolehkannya membaca puisi buatannya yang sangat privasi itu.

Namun, Mikuo tak mempedulikannya dan mulai membaca puisi buatan Aria dari puisi yang pertama sampai yang terakhir.

Setelah selesai, keduanya masih diam seribu bahasa. Keduanya saling duduk memebelakangi. Aria masih menutup mulutnya, dengan kata-kata 'puisimu menarik' yang masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Sedangkan Mikuo, dia diam. Bengong. Entah kagum atau bagaimana, saksikan reaksinya berikut.

"Aria ..." kata Mikuo sambil mengembalikkan buku puisi Aria. Aria menoleh, sambil masih terus menutup mulutnya.

"A-apa Mi-mi-mikuo-kun?" kata Aria terbata-bata, sambil mulai menjauhkan tangannya dari mulutnya.

"Puisimu bagus! Keren! Aku suka!" kata Mikuo blak-blakan.

Aria menutup setengah wajahnya. Merah. Tersipu karena kata-kata Mikuo barusan. Yah ... Sekarang kita semua tahu setelah Aria berkenalan dengan seseorang. Kita semua tahu, bahwa dia orang yang mudah tersipu, dan selalu menutup wajahnya ketika tersipu.

Mikuo yang menyadari hal itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Aria. Wajah Aria makin memerah dan dia bingung mengapa Mikuo mendekatkan wajahnya sedekat itu.

"Eh? Aria-chan?" kata Mikuo.

Aria hanya bisa menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Mikuo. Baru pertama kali ini dia bertemu wajah dengan seseorang, dengan jarak sedekat itu, dan dengan lawan jenis.

Kemudian, melihat Aria yang menjauhkan wajahnya, Mikuo hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha! Wajahmu manis kalau seperti itu!" kata Mikuo, jujur.

Wajah Aria semakin merah. Tersipu bercampur malu. Mikuo terus tertawa, tertawa karena kagum akan manisnya wajah Aria.

"Mi-Mikuo-kun!" seru Aria sambil memukul lengan Mikuo dengan bukunya. Mikuo terus tertawa.

"Ahaha ... Manisnya ..." kata Mikuo, sementara gadis yang dipujinya sedang memukul-mukul lengannya.

"Ah, ampun, ampun! Sekarang sudah senja. Aku pulang ya! Mungkin perawatku sudah menungguku di rumah." kata Mikuo. "Jaa nee!"

"Jaa nee!" kata Aria, sambil melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum tipis, walau Mikuo tak berbalik untuk melihatnya lagi.

Setelah Mikuo keluar dari gerbang, Aria tetap tersenyum. Entah kenapa, dia berharap semoga Mikuo bisa datang lagi besok.

.

.

.

.

"Aria-chan!" sapa seseorang yang tak asing lagi bagi Aria. Aria menoleh sebelum memasuki gerbang taman itu.

"Mikuo-kun!" kata Aria sambil berlari kecil menuju orang itu. Orang itu hanya tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Aria.

"Sore ini aku bawa ini!" kata Mikuo, mengangkat tas yang lumayan besar.

"Tas?" kata Aria bingung.

"Bukan, bukan! Yang kumaksud adalah isinya. Kita duduk di situ, ya?" kata Mikuo, menunjuk kursi dimana mereka biasa duduk.

"Oke!" kata Aria semangat. Dia ingin tahu, benda apa yang ada di dalam tas Mikuo itu.

"Ini laptop." kata Mikuo sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas itu. Memang benar, itu adalah laptop.

"Waah! Laptop!" seru Aria senang, seperti anak kecil yang baru melihat laptop.

"Hm? Memangnya kamu belum pernah melihat laptop?" kata Mikuo, sambil menekan tombol on laptop tersebut.

"Pernah, kok! Soalnya ayahku punya laptop!" kata Aria.

"Oh ... Kebetulan dong, sekarang aku bawa laptop, jadi kamu boleh pinjam punyaku!" kata Mikuo, menyerahkan laptopnya yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu.

Tapi Aria yang tadinya ceria, malah diam. Mikuo juga diam.

"Aria-chan?" kata Mikuo. "Coba pakai ini."

Mikuo meminjamkan laptopnya kepada Aria. Aria menerimanya, tapi tetap diam dan terlihat bingung.

"Ano ..." kata Aria.

"Hm?" kata Mikuo, tersenyum tipis.

Dengan malu-malu, Aria berkata,

"... aku ... Enggak bisa makai laptop ..."

Yah, begitulah. Aria, selain anti sosial, juga gaptek. Gagap teknologi. Makanya dia menulis puisi di buku tulis saja, kalau dia bisa memakai laptop, dia pasti menulis puisi di laptop saja.

"Eh?!" kata Mikuo.

Aria mengangguk pelan. Malu, dia gaptek.

"Ah, sini deh … aku ajarin. Kamu kan suka nulis puisi, gimana kalo kamu belajar memakai Microsoft Word aja?" kata Mikuo, sambil menekan tombol on pada laptopnya. Beberapa menit kemudian laptop Mikuo hidup. Mikuo pun membuka aplikasi yang dimaksud.

"Wah, aku nggak nyangka kalo ada yang beginian …" kata Aria. Mikuo hanya tertawa kecil. Dia pun mengajari Aria untuk mengetik puisi.

Tak terasa hari pun berubah menjadi senja. Mereka berdua terlalu asyik dengan laptop. Seperti biasanya, mereka pun harus berpisah.

"Aria-chan, aku pulang ya!" kata Mikuo. Aria mengangguk. Dia pun melambaikan tangan,

"Jaa ne!"

"Jaa ne, Aria-chan!"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Aria sudah bisa menggunakan laptop sebagai media untuk membuat puisi, berkat Mikuo. Karena itulah, beberapa hari ini Aria terlihat membawa laptop ayahnya untuk membuat puisi, walaupun masih tetap membawa buku puisinya yang sebelumnya.

"Wah, Aria-chan sudah bisa memakai laptop ya!" kata Mikuo. Aria hanya mengangguk dengan pelan sambil tersenyum. Yah, walaupun Aria masih mengetik dengan lambat.

Tiba-tiba terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi keyboard laptop yang diketik dengan jeda yang lumayan lama.

"Ah, iya … Aria-chan … aku harus mengatakan sesuatu," kata Mikuo.

"Apa?" kata Aria, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mikuo yang sedah memandang langit sore yang cerah.

"Kita sudah seminggu bersama, ya." kata Mikuo. Tiba-tiba Aria merasa akan ada sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" kata Aria terbata-bata. Khawatir kalau pikirannya benar.

"Keluargaku ingin pindah ke kota yang lumayan jauh, karena ayah pindah tempat kerja." Kata Mikuo sambil terus menatap langit dengan tatapan … sedih?

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau kita harus berpisah!" kata Aria sambil men-shut down laptop ayahnya.

"Tapi Aria-chan … masa aku yang sakit-sakitan ini harus tinggal sendiri? Bukannya aku ingin meninggalkanmu …, tapi … " tiba-tiba saja Mikuo menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Aria pun makin khawatir bercampur panik. Setelah Mikuo menurunkan tangannya, terlihatlah noda darah. Mikuo mimisan!

"A-aaa—Mikuo-kun baik-baik saja?" kata Aria khawatir sekaligus panik sambil menyerahkan sekotak tisu yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana kepada Mikuo. Mikuo menerimanya dengan senang hati dan menyapu area hidungnya.

"Ini sudah biasa, Aria-chan! Mungkin kau hanya pertama kali ini melihatku mimisan. Jadi jangan khawatir." Aria pun sedikit tenang. "Mungkin aku harus menelpon perawatku."

Mikuo pun menelpon perawatnya sebentar, minta jemput.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memintaku saja yang mengantarkanmu ke rumahmu?" kata Aria. Dia kecewa karena tak bisa membantu Mikuo lebih dari ini.

"Nanti kau melihat aku mimisan lebih dari ini. Aku baik-baik saja, malah kamu yang panik nanti." Kata Mikuo, menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dibalik senyum _baby face_-nya. Aria jadi ingin menangis. "Oh iya … mungkin ini hari terakhir kalinya kita bertemu …"

Aria pun menangis betulan. Terbalik Mikuo yang panik sementara dia mimisan lagi.

"Kau kenapa, Aria-chan?" kata Mikuo sambil menenangkan Aria.

Perasaan Aria yang bahagia kini berubah menjadi bercampur aduk. Panik karena Mikuo mimisan, tidak rela kalau harus berpisah dengan Mikuo, kecea karena tak bisa menolong Mikuo lebih dari ini, dan lainnya. Dia terus menangis, dan akhirnya Mikuo memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Dan, mungkin ini hari terakhir aku berada di sini. Kami sudah pindah besok. Kamu tidak usah ikut membantuku karena kamu pasti akan repot." Kata Mikuo, sambil memeluk Aria. Aria bertambah sedih, dan tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, selain menangis sesenggukan di dalam pelukan Mikuo. Akhirnya Mikuo melepas pelukannya setelah Aria berhenti menangis. "Sudahan ya nangisnya?"

Aria pun mengusap kedua matanya pelan,

"Mikuo-kun kapan berkunjung ke sini lagi?"

Sontak pertanyaan itu membuat Mikuo bingung untuk menjawab apa. Ayahnya bilang mereka akan pidah permanen, alias tidak akan kembali lagi ke kota ini. dia ingin bilang begitu, tetapi dia tak ingin menyakiti hati Aria.

"Aku tidak tahu … tapi mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Ah, Aria-chan, sudah senja nih. aku pulang dulu ya." kata Mikuo, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seolah-olah mereka masih akan bertemu besok.

"Ta-tapi Mikuo-kun—"

"Sudahlah. Jaa ne, Aria-chan." Kata Mikuo, kemudian tiba-tiba mengecup pipi kanan Aria.

Kemudian Mikuo berbalik dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Aria dengan santai, _seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa._ Namun, terbalik dengan Aria. Kini air mata mengucur deras dari kedua matanya.

"Ja-jaa ne … Mikuo-kun …" isak Aria.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kepergian Mikuo. Aria menyesal mengapa dia tidak meminta nomor telepon Mikuo maupun alamat emailnya. Jadi, dia tidak bisa mengetahui apa-apa lagi mengenai kabar Mikuo.

Walaupun dia sudah tahu bahwa Mikuo sudah pergi, tetapi Aria bersikeras pergi ke taman itu lagi setiap sore untuk membuat puisi di laptop ayahnya. Biarpun dia sedang sedih, tapi puisi yang ditulisnya malah puisi tetnang cinta maupun kebahagian, karena dia menyimpan sebuah rasa di dalam hatinya terhadap Mikuo,

yaitu rasa _suka_.

.

.

.

.

Belasan tahun kemudian. Kini Aria sudah berusia 25 tahun. Dia merupakan seorang pencipta puisi yang terkenal sekarang. Sudah banyak puisinya yang dibukukan. Dia tahu ini adalah berkat bantuan Mikuo yang mengajarinya membuat puisi di laptop.

Ah, kini Aria hanya dapat menatap taman itu dengan nanar. Dia tidak bisa lagi memasuki taman itu. dia tidak bisa lagi membuat puisi di sana. Dia tidak bisa lagi menemui Mikuo dan tertawa bersamanya lagi di sana …

Tap tap tap …

Tiba-tiba ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya dari belakang. Langkah itu pelan tapi pasti. Kemudian Aria ingat, bahwa sekarang rawan sekali kejahatan di tempat yang kini sunyi itu. Saking gugupnya, Aria tidak bisa menoleh.

Tap tap tap …

Kini langkah itu semakin dekat … dan berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Badan Aria membeku. Namun tiba-tiba instingnya merasakan sesuatu. Dia merasakan bahwa dia kenal betul suara langkah kaki itu …

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Aria diraih oleh sebuah tangan yang rasanya pernah menyentuhnya dulu. Dan ketika ia berbalik, air matanya jatuh satu per satu. tentu saja ia kenal betul dengan orang itu. Lelaki berambut _teal _dengan kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang sering dipakainya untuk menemui Aria … dengan senyum khasnya yang menawan.

"Aria-chan, kita ketemu lagi." Kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum, sementara Aria terus menangis bahagia. Dia adalah Mikuo! Hatsune Mikuo yang benar-benar ia kenal, yang benar-benar ia rindukan, yang benar benar ia sukai.

"Mi-Mikuo-kun …" kata Aria sesenggukan, sementara tangannya masih dipegang erat oleh Mikuo.

"Aria-chan, maafkan aku … aku baru bisa mengunjungi kota ini setelah belasan tahun …,"

Aria tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia begitu bahagia. Dia hanya bisa memanggil nama Mikuo dengan suara kecilnya yang diiringi tangisan bahagia.

"aku benar-benar memiliki urusan penting di kota ini, yaitu menikahi sesorang." Kata Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Aria berhenti menangis. Menikah? Jadi … Mikuo hanya datang hanya untuk memberitahukan bahwa ingin menikahi seseroang yang tidak diketahuinya? Betapa jahatnya Mikuo!

"Siapa yang ingin kau nikahi … Mikuo-kun?" kata Aria lirih. Akhirnya dia bisa mengeluarkan kalimat setelah sekian lama pita suaranya membeku. Mungkin dia terpancing karena Mikuo mengatakan bahwa dia datang ke kota ini untuk _menikah_.

"Tentu saja kau, Aria-chan!"

Mungkin inilah senja yang paling membahagiakan bagi Aria, maupun Mikuo. Karena beberapa hari lagi akan diadakan pernikahan kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ha-hai … sarasa suzhumiya muncul lagi dengan pairing IA x Mikuo … :3

sa-saya senang sekali dengan pairing ini …, dan … bagaimana pendapat kalian terhadap fanfic saya kali ini? bagus atau gimanaaa gitu? ah … k-kok jadi ketualaran gaya bicara Aria di fanfic ini ya? (jujur saya lebih suka menyebut Aria daripada IA, dan suka gaya bicara Aria karena menurut saya gaya bicaranya manis gituu)

hm … sekian author note kali ini. sekian dan terima kasih, mohon maaf jika ada typo. Jaa ne~~


End file.
